


Ride

by Octamercuria



Series: Bump and Grind [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Bromance, F/M, Fun, M/M, Probably OC, Sexy Times, Silly, Stripping, Training, planning, sexy song titles, stupid but adorable, what you do for the people you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: What happen's when best friends get together together for the weekend? This.What happen's when Jaime Lannister has a surprise? This.Sexy Time Training with Jaime Lannister - The 14 days prior to Nothing wrong with a little bump and grind......





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your feedback!
> 
> This has become a series. I have attached my Muse. 
> 
> A HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to Laura1013 for beta reading this so quickly as I had a mad rush of inspiration and time this week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Side notes: - In the story: 
> 
> Stud=Jaime  
> Drama=Loras  
> Perv=Oberyn  
> LittleBro=Tyrion

[](https://imgur.com/b7ubGNY)

****  
** **

**14 days before the Big Event ******

Jaime impatiently shuffled his feet wondering for the hundredth time how the seven hells he had been dragged into this. 

His reminder came in the form of his little brother who stood fidgeting next to him. 

“This was your idea,” he reminded him as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I know,” he acknowledged, annoyed as he looked at the clock across the large hall. 

“Is he coming?!” Loras questioned, exasperated that they were waiting, throwing this arms up in the air for affect. 

It was the Dornish man’s voice from the laptop set up in between them that offered a solution. 

“I can do it,” his accent thick and low. 

Jaime couldn’t help but roll his eyes, his own annoyance and nerves making him begin to pace. 

Tyrion had thought it would be a good idea to surprise their respective loves with their own private strip tease after the show but as they waited for his arrival he was beginning to have second thoughts. At the mention of the plan he knew Loras and Oberyn would quickly jump at the chance but it had taken sibling guilt to get Jaime on board. With a large smile, his best man duties for his coming nuptials, as well as a reminder that he was his Big Bro, he had reluctantly agreed. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” the loud, obnoxious voice yelled from the entrance. “I’m here.” 

“Bronn, we’ve been waiting for half an hour,” Tyrion reprimanded. 

“Well some of us have to work for a living,” he clarified. 

“We all have to work you ass,” Jaime countered. 

The jack of all trades man shrugged and waived his comment away. 

“I’m docking you half an hour,” Tyrion warned. 

“Well I’ve added a rental fee for this place, so we’re even,” he quickly resolved. 

“Can we get on with this?” Jaime quickly intervened, knowing the quicker they started, the better they’d be. 

Bronn smirked, “Let’s have a look at your competition.” 

The four present looked on as a large Dothraki with bulging muscles came thru the side door of the venue, making his way up to the stage. 

Loras drooled, Tyrion panicked and Jaime looked confused. 

“Hey Drogo,” Jaime greeted with a head nod. 

“Hey,” he said, doing the same. 

“Wait, you know each other?” Bronn asked surprised. 

“How’s Bri?” 

“Good. Busy.” 

“That explains why I haven’t seen you guys lately.” 

“She’s been working late so I’ve had to go solo in the mornings,” Jaime explained. 

“How the bloody seven hells do you know each other?” Bronn’s annoyed voice asked again. 

“He’s our trainer.” 

It took a moment for Tyrion to put it into content. 

“Wait… your Brienne’s ex?” not expecting him to be so… buff. 

Loras jaw fell to the floor. 

“How the hell does she get the hot guys?!”Loras asked disgustingly confused. 

“HEY!” Three men sternly quieted him, not caring to hear the rest of his comment. 

“She is a very strong and well-built woman,” the thick accent from the laptop said. 

“Fuck you Oberyn. And she only went on a few dates with him,” Jaime quickly corrected. 

“Our best I’m sure,” Drogo couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Fuck you Drogo,” Jaime said annoyed and slightly defensive, even if they were now friends. 

“Enough of the chit chat ladies. It’s time to boogie.” Bronn tried to get back on track. 

“Are you performing?” Jaime tried to ask casually, a little worried. 

“No. My cousin does. I train the dancers, keep them in shape. I’ve created a routine or two. Part of the consultant gigs you and Bri told me to do.” 

It was now Bronn who put two and two together. 

“So this if the fucker who told you to stay as a consultant and not take my job offers?” knowing he charged him more as a consultant than he would have to pay him as an employee. 

Drogo smiled. “Yep.” 

“Now I’m happy,” Jaime smiled. 

“You asshole,” Bronn growled. 

“Dancing? Stripping? Can we get this rolling?” Loras motioned with his hand, bothered at not being part of the conversation. 

Drogo turned to Loras, his gaze penetrating him as he reached for the collar of this blue muscle shirt and ripped it open, letting it fall to the floor with a slow roll of his shoulders. 

“Ready?” he asked him, his voice deep, his eyes smoldering. 

Loras almost fainted as he tried to remember how to breathe. Tyrion’s eyes bulged as Jaime and Oberyn smirked, impressed. 

“It’s all about presence. You can look like me or like him,” pointing at Bronn. 

“Hey!” offended. 

“In the end it’s all about attitude.” 

Tyrion looked slightly relieved. Attitude? He had that in spades. 

“I can teach you some moves, show you some tips, but at the end of the day it’s all about attitude, the art of seduction. It’s about showing them how much you want them, what they do to you. At its rawest form it’s about how much you want to fuck them and showing them how you plan on doing it. Keep that in mind as we go through all of this,” voicing the motivation they would need. 

It was a good mind-set to keep. 

“Now, let’s rip-off these shirts off,” he instructed them, trying to break the ice. 

Trying not to think too much about it, Jaime started, clenching the collar of his work out t-shirt and ripped it off easily, followed by both Loras and Tyrion who had some issue with it. It was Bronn’s eye that caught sight of the laptop’s monitor. 

“He said the shirt, not you pants you cunt!” 

“Overly zealous,” he replied. 

“You’re a stripper. Welcome to the club,” the large man congratulated them. 

“Put some pants on!” Bronn instructed the screen. 

“Or not,” Loras commented as he took a peek. 

“Let’s break this down,” Drogo began, wanting to get back on track. “We have two weeks and only a few days we’re meeting. I am going to show you three moves that I want you all to practice every day. They will be your foundation,” he went ahead and began demonstrating. 

The first was the ever popular body role. The men followed suit and as he suspected it would be, it appeared nothing like it. 

“This is the reason why you will practice this every day. It’s a roll, not a wave. Imagine yourself feeling each bone in your spine as you move slowly,” he instructed. 

They tried not to look offended. 

“Next is the trailing hands,” his own hand moved to the top of his bare large chest and began to move it sensuously across his outrageous pecs and his washboard stomach, all the way down, making both Loras and Oberyn groan and the Lannister brothers a little uncomfortable. 

The men did as instructed, a little hesitant, keeping their eyes to themselves. 

“Come on you cunts,” Bronn teased, loving how uncomfortable they looked. 

Drogo hoped there was enough time for them to get over their insecurity. 

“And the last one, the hip bump,” he’s pelvis thrusting towards them. 

The range from barely a thrust to the exaggeration of it made him re-do it. 

“Do it slower.” 

Bronn laughed as they looked like they were ready to take a shit. 

“Ok, not that slow. Imagine your fucking them, nice and slow. Finding that spot that makes them squirm.” 

The brothers couldn’t help but blush, while Loras became breathless and Oberyn erect. 

As they attempted it once more he took a deep breath. He did a small prayer to his God’s and hoped two weeks would be enough to whip them into shape. 

****  
** **

**13 days before the Big Event ******

Jaime’s back hurt. 

After three hours of body rolls, hip thrusts and a final shirt rip for prosperity sake he had barely made it back home before his wife. 

And as instructed by his teacher, he made sure to practice on his slow thrusts, his wife being the benefactor of his enthused training for most of the evening and well into the night. 

She had happily thanked him over breakfast that morning, his taste still in her mouth as she kissed him goodbye and headed to work, his eyes noticing her slower step as she went out the door. 

Now in his office, in the middle of a senseless conference call, he took stock of the small aches and pain from muscles he hadn’t really felt before. 

He looked at his LPhone as it buzzed, noticing he was part of a group text. 

_**Drama:** Why am I in pain?????_

_**Little Bro:** It hurts to move _

_**Perv:** That is why I do Yoga_

Jaime would have to look into that. 

_**Drama:** I do Yoga! _

_**Perv** : Not until you can do the Lotus my friend…._

_**Little Bro:** You and that stupid flower_

He’d have to look into that one. They didn’t have any complaints even after six years of fucking, but having something new in the arsenal on reserve was never a bad thing. It was something they could build on he thought excitedly. 

_**Perv:** Do not knock it until you have tried it…. _

Jaime rolled his eyes, practically hearing his accent in his head. He joined the conversation. 

_**Stud:** When are you flying in O? _

_**Perv:** 6 days. My love will have to stay behind because of work_

_**Little Bro:** Margery will be with her grandmother next week – Wedding stuff_

_**Stud:** I have a “work” conference_

_**Drama:** Eek! Should I be in the same “work” conference? _

_**Little Bro:** I don’t see why not. That’s my cover as well. _

_**Drama:** Ren is going to be so jealous! _

_**Stud:** ? _

_**Little Bro:** ? _

_**Perv:** Yes, I am sure he will be_

Jaime let it go, not really wanting to know. 

_**Stud:** Gym tonight @5:30pm – On time. _

_**Drama:** Fine! I’ll make sure to avoid Ren before I leave work_

_**Perv:** I have made the appointments_

Jaime cringed, still not sure he wanted to do that yet. 

_**Perv:** Sizes? _

Another cringe. 

_**Stud:** On a con call. Will send shortly_

Once he figured that part out too, he’d let him know… maybe….

\----------

“I still don’t see the point to this.” Loras whined as he stood in the middle of the semi-private gym. “Why are we here again?” 

“Building up stamina. I don’t want you to pass out mid tease”, Drogo explained concerned. 

Yesterday’s practice had showed him just how out of shape both the golden locks and little man were. 

“I run, isn’t that enough?” 

“Really? “ Shocked. “When?” 

It took a moment for Loras to remember. 

“A couple of.... months ago.” 

Nodding disappointed he continued on with this plan. 

“We are going to do strength training to build those shirt tearing muscles. Some cardio for stamina and core exercises for those non-existent body rolls.” 

Tyrion and Loras almost fell back, sure they had never done that much exercise their entire lives. 

“I’ll set you both up first. Jaime, you can start on the usual and I’ll go over and tweak it later.” 

“How come Jaime doesn’t have to do it?” Loras complained. 

Jaime simply pulled up his shirt slightly, flashing him his set of abs. 

“Because he’s leagues ahead of us,” Tyrion snickered. 

His brother simple shrugged. 

“I’ve offered to train you,” he reminded him. 

“It would take away from my alcohol consumption.” 

They chuckled. 

“Tyrion, Loras, treadmill. Jaime, warm up.” 

The three men went off to begin and after 2 hours of a somewhat work out session, interrupted by Jaime grabbing a flask from his brother’s hand, the men laid on the black mats, Loras and Tyrion curled up on their sides as Jaime finished his last set of crunches. 

“How can you actually like this?” Tyrion asked his brother disgusted as he looked at the grin on his face. 

“It’s a release. It gets me ready for later,” not willing to share that in some ways it was part of their foreplay. 

Loras refused to believe it. 

“Wait, you’re going to do more after this? I don’t think I can even move.” 

“I have a wife to keep satisfied,” flashing his smile and almost blinding Loras with his beauty. 

Tyrion was curious. 

“This really helps with that?” he panicked. “Not that I need it of course.” 

“Me neither,” Loras added, unsure why he said it but curious to hear how. 

Jaime shrugged. “Helps with stamina, recovery and strength. We don’t always make it to the bed. We have to be strong enough to hold each other when there isn’t anything else.” 

They all looked at him impressed, even Drogo as he walked into the conversation. 

“Goals to aspire to,” he encouraged them, knowing the two men needed it. “You all did well tonight.” 

“Only 12 more days to go.” 

****  
** **

**12 days before the Big Event ******

“I can’t believe you scheduled this as a meeting.” 

“How else was I supposed to book this room and make sure Father doesn’t disturb or find us?” 

The shortest brother had a point. 

The three large 60 inch screens on the wall offered them what they needed as the robotic host from the speaker phone introduced their first participant. 

“Loras Tyrell has joined the meeting” 

“I can’t believe we are doing this at work,” excited, his image coming online on one of the monitors. 

“The Lover of Lovers has joined the meeting” 

“Hello from Dorne my friends,” a semi naked Oberyn greeted them. 

“Please put some more clothes on,” Tyrion pleaded. 

“Drogo? What the has joined the meeting.” 

“Hello?” the confused Dothroki asked. 

“I know this isn’t the most conventional way to get together but with our schedules I thought it would be the most prudent,” the smallest of the men began. 

Jaime shrugged out of his tailored jacket and placed it behind one of the conference room chairs. The rest of the men followed suit as he opened his cufflinks, rolling up the white sleeves up his toned forearms. Tyrion motioned for the men to put on the wireless headphones with side microphones on as he handed a pair to his brother and put his on. 

With a few clicks of the laptop from Tyrion’s fingers the music began to gain momentum as Jaime quickly rolled two chairs to the doors, his brother looking at him confused. 

“Precaution,” he mouthed. 

With a thumb ups, Jaime moved to stand behind his younger brother as their two hour meeting began. 

****  
** **

**11 days before the Big Event ******

“You aren’t moving your hips enough,” Jaime whispered as he pulled the wine bottle from the top shelf of kitchen cabinet. 

“Have you seen these hips?” Tyrion said as he motioned towards them with his small hands grimly in the lowest voice he could muster. 

“Yes, I have. More in the past few days than I have ever wanted to,” he answered tiredly. 

“You have to ask him,” Tyrion pushed. 

“Why do I have to ask him?” Jaime cringed. 

“If you do it, everyone will follow,” he reasoned. 

“For the God’s sake,” knowing it was the truth. 

“For me?” his pleading voice and desperate eyes doing him in…again. 

“Fine,” he cracked. 

“Good,” he said as he happily took the wine in his hands. “Let’s go finish dinner.” 

He had to stop getting himself into these situations... maybe. 

****  
** **

**10 days before the Big Event ******

“O?” 

“Yes.” 

“I was thinking. Those yoga moves you mentioned before,” Jaime casually began. 

The smile that radiated from his face onto the monitor told him all he needed. 

“I would be honored to show you my friends.” 

The group of men followed his instruction for the remainder of the 12:30pm meeting as it introduced them into a new phase of their training and friendship. 

****  
** **

**9 days before the Big Event ******

“Brienne Tarth of Lannister, stay still,” Renly chided as he wiggled in his own seat as well. 

“Be quite,” she hushed him, “I can’t. I’m sore.” 

Renly could only snicker, knowing the feeling all too well. 

“Where’s Marg?” wondering why there friend was late to lunch. 

“From what I can tell, walking a little slower,” he motioned with his head as the brunette walked down the street towards them. 

It had been a very good week. 

****  
** **

**8 days before the Big Event ******

Brienne couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him, her hips molding into his, as he directed them from side to side, following the sensual beat of the song that filled their living room from the smart speakers. 

He carefully bent his knees slightly, his right hand splayed against her bare navel. She followed him, letting him lead her, loving the way she felt against him, feeling his warm breath against her right ear. 

“See Mrs. Lannister, we move perfectly together,” his voice vibrating against her skin, his nose trailing down her cheek softly as he moved to roll their hips, earning a loud moan from his wife. 

“You were right Mr. Lannister,” her hands moving to grab his thick thighs behind her, biting her button lip as his other hand slowly caressed up her left side, leaving a trail of heat behind. 

“You know where else we fit perfectly Mrs. Lannister?” he questioned innocently as his teeth bit into her tender skin. 

Her hands instinctively tightened against his legs as she felt him grow harder with each roll of their bodies, her own wetness preparing her. 

“And where would that be Mr. Lannister?,” her nipples tightening painfully as he continued to grind their bodies against each other to the song that was increasing their tempo. 

“Let me show you,” he groaned. 

And he proceeded in doing so, the entire night. 

****  
** **

**7 days before the Big Event ******

“You better not crack Tyrell,” Tyrion threated, murder in his eyes. 

“I’m trying not to,” Loras tried to explain. “But he suspects something.” 

Jaime held back his brother, fearing he would charge him. 

“You can’t break! We’ve worked too hard for you to fuck this up!” 

“You don’t think I know that?!” he yelled back. 

Jaime knew what he had to do, the tension and frustration running too high. 

He kept his hold on his brother, just in case, and nodded at Drogo. 

“I know you’re not going to break,” Jaime calmly began. 

Tyrion huffed as Loras crossed his arms, looking defeated. 

“I know that because you aren’t going to let your Bros down,” he confidently said as he looked him straight in the eye, Drogo offering a comforting hand grip on his shoulder. 

“Bros?” almost scared to believe it to be true. 

Jaime smiled and nodded. “Now, let’s get the out of here and get something to eat,” he suggested. 

“Beer and Burgers!” Drogo declared. 

“Wine Bar?” Loras suggested. 

Drogo turned to the skinny man and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Why not?” 

Taking a breath, hoping a disaster had been averted, he reminded them of their errand. 

“Right after we pick up O at the airport.” 

The men walked out of the rehearsal hall, Tyrion and Loras talking once more amicable. 

The group had barely been tolerable acquaintances last week and now… well now… they were Bros. 

****  
** **

**6 days before the Big Event ******

“You will all need to try them but I do believe they will fit each of you,” Oberyn proudly said as he handed the packages to all the men even Drogo. “I took the liberty of ordering a set of 6.” 

“6?” the group asked surprised. 

“It’s an acquired feel,” he delicately informed them. 

Jaime could no longer pretend ignorance. He knew this day was coming. It was time to man up as he opened the box. 

“That thong, thong, thong, thong, thong, let me see that thong,” Loras couldn’t help but sing joined by Tyrion. 

They turned to look at Jaime. 

“Couldn’t help it,” his brother teased. 

“You may like it my Friend,” Oberyn commented as he offered him a fist pump. 

“Maybe,” his fist pumping his, doubting. But maybe…

****  
** **

**5 days before the Big Event ******

“What kinky stuff?! You have to share?!” Margery screamed over the phone. 

“Be quite, he’s going to hear you,” she scolded as she stepped into their bedroom for privacy. 

“I will not be quite. I am in the middle of a drought!” she declared. 

“You’ve been gone a day,” Brienne reasoned as she rolled her eyes. 

“Exactly!” 

“The horror,” she teased her. 

“Like you wouldn’t feel the same not having Jaime’s cock in you?!” 

“Margery!” her face turning red, knowing she was right. 

“Now tell me, what kinky stuff?” 

Brienne gulped. 

“We’ve been… in front of the mirror…..”

“You’re fucking in front of the mirror?” she shrieked. 

Brienne was silent for a moment, trying to calm her beating heart. 

“Not just… everything in front of the mirrors… no matter where…”’ 

They both couldn’t help but squeal for at least a minute. 

“I have to call Tyrion,” Margery quickly hung up. 

Brienne tossed the phone on the bed and quickly ran out of the room, wondering which mirror was closest. 

****  
** **

**4 days before the Big Event ******

Jaime looked at the quantity in his hand and was slightly concerned. 

“Isn’t this too much?” his eyebrow arching. 

“It’s easier if you’re lubed up. Doesn’t hurt that it’ll make you look better,” Bronn offered as he passed out the small bottle of baby oil. 

Flipping the bottle open, he squeezed some of the contents onto his finger tips and spread it across his fore arm, impressed on how is glistened. Maybe it couldn’t be too bad. 

****  
** **

**3 days before the Big Event ******

"What if he’s cheating on me?” Renly asked terrified, shoving the salad away from him. 

“Renly, stop being stupid,” she said as she punched him lightly on his shoulder upset by this thought process. “He’s at a conference. Not a brothel.”’ 

“But we always try to go together,” he pouted. “He didn’t even ask me.” 

“It wouldn’t benefit you. From what Jaime says it revolves more around preparation than presentation. You are not a preparer Renly.” 

“Neither is Jaime,” he countered. 

“He’s obligated to go. Tywin appointed him to.” 

“And the wine bar?” 

Brienne took a deep breath, understanding what was really going on with her best friend. 

“Renly, Loras loves you. You’ve even said he’s been quite amorous lately. The wine bar was after conference drinks. Jaime and Tyrion were there, no funny business.” 

She reached for his hand across the table and gave him a smile…. and then punched him with the other, hard. 

“Stop being a baby. I know you miss him.” 

Renly knew she spoke the truth, even if she made him painfully aware of it. 

“He did say he’d stop working so hard next week,” he sighed. “It just feels like forever.” 

Brienne snorted, knowing the feeling as she thought of the numerous late nights she had had to work in the past weeks and not spending enough time with Jaime. 

“I know.” 

“You know, Marge would have just hugged me or El would have cradled me between her breasts to comfort me,” he complained as he rubbed his sore shoulder. 

“Well, these breasts only cradle one person”, she informed him, unable to stop the blush slowly warming her cheeks. 

“Can’t compete there, he’s probably sucking on those nips too,” he teased, expecting the punch but unable to stop the yelp from escaping his lips as it landed hard on his arm. 

She denied nothing and only turned redder as Renly continued to laugh. 

****  
** **

**2 days before the Big Event ******

Jaime looked up at the ceiling as his hands covered his privates refusing to show any panic. Taking deep breaths, he tried to think of how he was going to maneuver not having Brienne notice the slight trim he was currently receiving. 

For the millionth time, he thanked all the Gods and his ancestors for having produced non-hairy Lannister’s. He stood frozen as he heard Loras screech on the other side of the thin wall, afraid to move as the razor made another swipe. 

He knew Brienne usually kept herself trimmed, had even surprised him a few times with a newly waxed self. He appreciated any version, but he’d make sure to accentuate that kept or un-kept, his cock, mouth and fingers would reside there forever no matter her choice. 

He’d make sure to emphasize it tonight. 

****  
** **

**1 day before the Big Event ******

He hated avoiding her. 

He’d managed to tire her and his jaw out last night as she had fallen asleep without notice, or a comment of his chest and lower regions. Her late night at work had helped but he had quite enjoyed undressing her fully as he remained fully clothed, the balance slightly euphoric as he took her on the dining room table a couple of times, until moving to their bed. 

He’d been a bit disappointed when he didn’t fully unzip his pants when she had slipped to her knees that morning, unable to fully feel her mouth completely engulf him, apologizing for his rush to the office. But the stain of her lipstick on the lapel on his trousers made up for it as he took another look at it. 

The day moved in a blur as they did their final practice with their chosen team song blaring in the background of the rehearsal hall. 

Confident and tired they patted themselves in the back, pumping their arms in the air at their accomplished routine, Bronn even offering them a dancing spot as the understudies, understudy on the Sell Sword Dancers team. 

Comparing final notes of their loved ones agenda for the following day and inventory of what they needed to still do for their own performance, the men bid goodbye, promising to keep in contact if they needed anything. 

Tomorrow would be a night no one would forget. 

****  
** **

**Day of the Big Event ******

He was nervous. He hated to admit it but he was. 

He moved the furniture, placed the chair in the center with a white crisp note and lit the fire. 

He showered, changed into his “dancing clothes” and texted her. 

He loaded the music, rehearsed his moves and paced the large penthouse a few times. 

He texted the guys, having a group call to boost up moral and confidence. 

He turned off the lights of their home at her last text and began to light the candles. 

He waited in the bedroom, his heart pounding as he heard her voice calling his name in the hallway. 

With a deep breath he stepped out of their room, touching play on his phone and tossing it to the side hearing the first lyrics begin

_“My minds telling me no, but my body… my body is telling me yes.”_

It was show time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 5 in this series
> 
> All titles are song titles
> 
> Ride by SoMo


End file.
